


Alouette

by shitai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Ending, Crying, M/M, Sad Ending, pre-established perfectworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: Augustine chooses Lysandre, and the weapon is fired





	Alouette

“You have one final chance, Augustine. Join me and see a new perfect world or burn with the rest of the scum on it!”

The tears already streaking down the Professor’s cheeks increased tenfold “Lys- Lysandre, please, _mon fleur_ , what’s got into you? What is all of this?” The day in Geosenge was particularly cold, and the wind seemed to whip around him with agitated force as he stood still. A silly part of him thought he might be blown over.

“I must admit I have a few skeletons in my closet, Augustine. Team Flare, the ultimate weapon, raising the legendary Pokémon- all my invention. I have been the leader of team flare, and I have been the one executing this plan!”

Sycamore’s knees went weak. His Lysandre- the man who he had watched grow, flourish, make a name for himself in Kalos. Lysandre was practically a household name now, along with the holocaster. What could have ever led this man to such a rash decision?

“Lys- why?” was all he could manage to say.

Lysandre stepped forwards, hands resting in Augustine’s upper arms. He could feel the professor trembling, shaking like a thin, lanky leaf in his arms. “Come with me, Augustine. Be part of my perfect world.”

Augustine nodded and finally fell, fell into Lysandre’s arms with a sob. He was terrified, terrified of everything that could happen. Terrified of dying, terrified for his students, for Sina and Dexio, terrified for all the Pokémon he was raising and had left behind but mostly, terrified of losing Lysandre. Would he want to lose the man he had built his world around, or lose the world he knew and loved just as much as the man?

“I’ll do it, I’ll come with you. I’ll join you”

Lysandre held Augustine close to him “Come on, _mon petit_.” He said softly, much different from the loud roar he had when Sycamore first found him.

Augustine nodded slowly and let himself be led away, holding onto Lysandre as if he was a lifeline.

* * *

 

They had travelled back to Lumiose quickly, back to the safety of the team flare headquarters around Kalos. They had everything they’d need, and some of the most talented people of the region, too. Anyone who was someone (who wasn’t a trainer, of course) had gathered to see the future of the new world. Whether by fear or not it was hard to tell, but either way, they were there. The majority of people there were those who had failed their Pokémon gym challenges and had found their passions elsewhere. Those who had a vengeance.

He wasn’t that different, Sycamore supposed. He’d failed something and turned away from his dream of being a champion- there were more similarities between him and the others than he’d really care to admit.

It was in Lysandre’s arms where Sycamore hid when the weapon went off. The sound resonated throughout Kalos. It was so loud that surely anyone still left in Geosenge would have turned deaf. It was even head in Couriway and Kiloude, the other side of the region. Lysandre protected Augustine through all of that, letting him shake and sob in his lap. Poor, poor thing, so utterly fragile. He’d grow up soon, get used to the perfect reality. He was just having difficulty adjusting.

That was it, it was adjusting. Poor Augustine. Torn between the two parts of his life that he loved the most.

Lysandre was glad he’d made the right choice.

* * *

 

The red was certainly a change.

Augustine was accustomed to wearing blues, whites and greys. Red was considered the most outlandish colour he wore, and that was only on his socks. He’d never worn it all over like this.

“Perfect” Lysandre said, standing behind Augustine and resting his hands on his hips. The red suit Sycamore was wearing lay flush against his body, so tight it was almost too small for him. He had a sneaking suspicion why, and it was because Lysandre wanted to flaunt him.

“I think it’s rather- garish,” Augustine said, the soft touching making him turn as red as his suit.

“The red suits you. You have such beautiful black hair and pale skin. I don’t know why you didn’t consider red before” Lysandre said, wrapping his arms around Sycamore’s waist.

Augustine turned around to hide his face in Lysandre’s chest. This man was ridiculously tall, much taller than any normal human should be. He told him that it was because he was a descendant of AZ, a descendant of a king of Kalos. Augustine wouldn’t put it past him.

Lysandre slowly ran a hand through Sycamore’s wayward black hair. It wasn’t that it was particularly curly or thick, it was just untameable. It stuck up and out in every direction as if his finger was permanently stuck in a socket. Lysandre found it rather endearing. When not styled, his own hair fell limply around his shoulders like a damp sheepdog. Not at all like how a leader should look, he thought. Sycamore’s was much better.

“Lys...” the soft voice came “When can we leave here? You know, go out and see Kalos again?”

“Why? Do you want to look at your lab again?”

“No, not the lab... I want to see who else is out there. If anyone or anything survived-“

“Augustine, _mon petit_ , nothing has survived. All life has been wiped clean from Kalos, only those in Team Flare have survived. We are the only ones alive now. We are the last survivors of Kalos, the ones who will make the world beautiful again”

* * *

  
Augustine wailed, a wail of pure anguish and depression.

“ _Mon petit_ , what is it now?”

“ _Mon fleur,_ the children!”

“What children?”

Augustine had sunk to his knees in his lab, resting on the soft artificial grass set in a corner. The grass was scattered with Pokémon toys, food and bowls thrown about- and three small corpses.

All the other Pokémon had just disappeared when their energy was taken for the weapon. But these three, clearly, had not.

Slowly, carefully, he picked up the Charmander and cradled it in his arms “They’re- they’re still here.”

Lysandre nodded sadly “They must have died before the weapon went off. A compassionate death.”

Augustine just sobbed even more, wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his red suit.

Lysandre picked Augustine up, cradling him in his arms. Augustine was a tall man, reaching nearly six foot on his own, but he looked positively childlike in Lysandre’s arms.

“Let’s get you home,” Lysandre said, holding Augustine close to his chest and walking him out of the lab slowly

* * *

 

Home.

Lysandre’s home.  
The cafe.  
The base.

The four places were becoming exceedingly blurred. Augustine was stuck to Lysandre’s side like glue as if he could barely leave the man. He knew full well what was happening to him, but could barely bring himself to care.

He was not a member of team flare, not one of the “perfect few” that Lysandre had brought to his safe haven.

He was a bitch, a dog, something expensive and rare and prized for Lysandre to show and flaunt. Look at him, he’s managed to get the regional professor under his spell. What can’t he do?

He needed Lysandre like he needed water, air, food. Lysandre was his survival and would always be.

It was only a matter of time before Lysandre would finally break him, he knew that. And strangely, he didn’t even want to resist.  
What did he have left to go back to? This was better than the wasteland of Kalos where all that would be with him were him and the few lucky Pokémon who had swum or flew away and then returned. That was no way to live.

Lysandre meant safety, meant security and happiness and if that was how his life had to be, so be it.

* * *

 

Augustine’s frequent crying had lessened. No longer was he crying every time he mentioned Pokémon or caught sight of his old clothes in the wardrobe (Kept for old time’s sake). He had become used to his new reality, accepted his fate.

“Augustine, _mon petit_ , get on the bed”

There he was again. Lysandre’s favourite hobby, it seemed. Augustine couldn’t complain, really. It just hurt after a while.

With deft fingers, he slipped his jacket and shirt off, along with the glasses. Finally, he took off his trousers and underwear, lying on the bed fully naked.

“Ah, Augustine, you’re so pretty like this.”

It was always a long night.

* * *

  
Lysandre’s little Alouette, fragile and beautiful, having his feathers plucked day by day.

_Je te plumerai_

Augustine shivered in Lysandre’s arms and slumped against the taller, sighing softly. “Thank you”

“For what, _mon petit chou_?”

“For saving me. For picking me, and saving me, and taking me into your beautiful world.”

Lysandre smiled and kissed the top of Augustine’s head “You’re very welcome. You are the only one I want in my perfect world”

Augustine blushed and burrowed into Lysandre, hiding his face bashfully “Thank you. I love you so much”

Lysandre had a smirk on his face, almost cruel.  
Mission accomplished


End file.
